<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FFFC 3 Sentence Ficlets by misura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076842">FFFC 3 Sentence Ficlets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura'>misura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grayson (Comics), Riddick (2013), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Fiction, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 3 sentence ficlets for FFFC's quick creation game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boss Johns/Richard B. Riddick, Dick Grayson/Tiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle, Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lord of the Rings, Mordor's Tourist Office, postcard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mordor's Tourist Office's best efforts notwithstanding, the droves of tourists stubbornly refused to come and spend their money while visiting such historical sites as The Exact Spot Where Isildur Fucked Up (and Elrond Totally Wimped Out) and The Very Fires Where the One Ring Was Forged (Please Stay Clear of the Safety Railing We're Going to Install Any Day Now). </p><p>No one, it seemed, wished to thrill at Getting Chased by an Orc Pack for Three Days Straight <span class="small">(management accepts no responsibility for any property damage and/or painful death sustained during this event)</span> or, for the less adventurous, Having Your Humorous Portrait Painted By a Real Nazgul (because everybody needed a hobby, and Sauron Had Not Been Amused last time Khamul did one of him instead).</p><p>Still, at least the postcards (I Went to Mordor to Challenge the Dark Lord and All I Got Was This Lousy Postcard, for the suicidally brave; Cheery and Happy Greetings from Mordor, the Land of Adventure!, for the more tourist-y) made for good fuel to keep the fires going during the cold winter afternoons as they waited for someone, <i>anyone</i> to come and ask for directions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Grayson, Dick/Tiger, routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is routine: Dick, driving a sleek sports car during a high speed chase while Tiger leans out the window taking aim at those delusional enough to think they can keep up - "Eyes on the road, Agent 37," as if Dick can't drive <i>and</i> ogle Tiger's eminently ogle-able ass at the same time.</p><p>This is routine: Dick, beating up bad guys with the best of them or the second best, or whatever best; the point is, Dick can hold his own and Tiger can hold his own, and together they make a kickass team, and also while Dick admits it would maybe be a little weird, he'd be 150% up for some 'look at us, we're awesome' wall sex right now, or maybe just some light making out but of course - "You are an idiot, Dick Grayson," ("Only for you, Tony," never mind that Tiger will never answer to that name: it's the principle of the thing).</p><p>This is not routine: one hotel room, one bed - "You really <i>are</i> an idiot, Dick Grayson," which Dick allows may be true in this particular moment, but is still kind of rude, so by way of revenge, he refrains from telling Tiger that he's an excellent kisser and cuddler and also quite good with his hands and mouth and <i>oh</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Riddick, Boss Johns/Riddick, scenic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Taking the scenic route, huh?" Riddick said, and Johns braced himself for another round of arguments (seriously, small wonder no team or organization or anyone had recruited Riddick before now; the man seemed incapable of taking even the simplest of orders without making a stink) but instead, Riddick gave him a look that did nothing for Johns's professional state of mind and said, "Guess that means we've got time to stop for a quickie somewhere along the way," which was not only unprofessional but also completely illogical: they were taking the long yet safer way around to reach their destination, and now Riddick wanted them to waste even more time?</p><p>Not, of course, that sex with Riddick was a waste of time, exactly; dangerous, exciting, (still) a terminally stupid idea and addictive, sure, but that didn't mean Johns didn't enjoy it - and he could walk away any time, dump Riddick on some planet, or simply tell him to take a hike and that would be that, over and done with.</p><p>He said, "If you behave, I guess we'll see," which got Dahl and Riddick both to roll their eyes, wearing near-identical expressions of disgust, which Johns supposed was fair enough: he'd recruited them for their skills, not their personalities or willingness to swallow any of his BS.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>